New Moon
by PrincessDiya
Summary: Robin Black, fille de Renesmée Cullen et Jacob Black, elle est puissante, sa famille aussi. Que se passera-t-il quand elle rencontrera Kaleb ? /EN PAUSE/
1. Chapter 1

**Yann Ephraïm Billy Black (20 ans)**

Famille : Fils de Renesmée Cullen et Jacob Black

Physique : des cheveux blonds en pagaille, les yeux gris, teint pâle, grand, musclé mais pas trop.

Caractère : Il a le même caractère que Carlisle. Il aime la photographie.

Pouvoir : Il mute en même temps que son frère et son pouvoir est la manipulation, il ne s'en sert jamais, il est aussi pacifique que Carlisle, il est aussi fort qu'un hybride ou un loup mais beaucoup plus rapide, il dépasse même Edward.

Relation : Il s'imprègnera de Kelly Miller. Il est très proche de tout le monde.

**Sean Carlisle Ch arlie Black (20 ans)**

Famille : Fils de Renesmée Cullen et Jacob Black

Physique : des cheveux noirs raides, les yeux noirs, mate, très grand et très musclé

Caractère : Il est aussi enjoué que Seth et Emmett. Il aime la mécanique.

Pouvoir : C'est un loup et comme tout ses autres frères et soeurs il est un quart hybride ce qui le rend immortel dés le début. Sa force est aussi spectaculaire que celle d'Emmett.

Relation : Il s'imprègne de sa cousine, Jenna Cullen. Il rigole avec tout le monde sauf les vampires qui attendent le retour d'une famille royale comme les adore embêter sa soeur Robin.

**Robin Rosalie Rachel Black (18 ans)**

Famille : Fille de Renesmée Cullen et Jacob Black

Physique : des cheveux bouclés chocolats qui lui arrive à la taille, des yeux dégradés verts, une peau mate brillante, contrairement aux Quilleutes qui ont une peau sombre, grande, fine, mensurations parfaites.

Caractère : Enjouée, elle prend beaucoup de chose à la légère mais peut devenir aussi bien calme et sérieuse que maternelle et chaleureuse. Elle aime le dessin et la peinture.

Pouvoir : Elle peut absorber les pouvoirs des gens qu'elle touche, peut importe leur race, 1elle a donc une multitude de pouvoir très utiles et puissants. Elle le contrôle et ne dérobe donc pas les pouvoirs de sa famille. Elle mute aussi en loup mais peut resister aux ordres de l'Alpha, son père.

Relation : Kaleb Gold s'imprégnera d'elle quand il la sauvera. Toutle monde l'aime, mais la plus part des femmes qui ne la conaissent pas bien jalousent sa beauté, en effet elle est même plus belle que Rosalie.

**Sarah Alice Leah Black (15 ans)**

Famille : Fille de Renesmée Cullen et Jacob Black

Physique : Elle est une version petite de Leah.

Caractère : Un mélange de Leah et de Rosalie. Elle aime la cuisine.

Pouvoir : Elle est une modificatrice mais elle peut devenir une louve, une tigresse ou un aigle. Elle est aussi très rapide.

Relation : Collin s'imprègne d'elle. Les gens qui ne la conaissent pas n'apprécient pas son caractère.

**Aliana Esmée Emily Black (15 ans)**

Famille : Fille de Renesmée Cullen et Jacob Black

Physique : des cheveux roux frisés, des yeux verts émeraude, une peau pâle, petite, fine.

Caractère : Le même qu'Alice. Elle adore le stylisme.

Pouvoirs : Elle peut figer les choses ou les gens pendant quelques minutes.

Relation : Brady s'imprègne d'elle. Elle fatigue les gens comme Alice mais personne ne lui en veux.

**Katarina Renée Rebecca Black (15 ans)**

Famille : Fille de Renesmée Cullen et Jacob Black

Physique : Elle ressemble à Bella humaine, mais en beaucoup plus belle, cheveux ondulés bruns, yeux chocolat, taille moyenne, fine.

Caractère : Elle est comme Bella, calme, réservée, maladroite et discrète. Elle aime lire, elle est d'ailleurs très intelligente même pour une hybride.

Pouvoirs : Elle possède un bouclier mental, comme Bella, et un bouclier physique, comme une parroi incassable.

Relation : Elle tombera amoureuse de Jimmy que Robin ramènera avec elle à son retour de France. Tout le monde l'aime et elle calme souvent les conflits.

**Kyle Edward Seth Black (6 ans)**

Famille : Fils de Renesmée Cullen et Jacob Black

Physique : Il est une version masculine de sa grande soeur Katarina

Caractère : Il a le même caractère que Jasper. Il aime le piano.

Pouvoir : Il empêche les gens de mentir

Relation : Miya que Robin ramènera avec elle de France s'imprègnera de lui. Il est très sage mais il est aussi un peu associable.

**Cameron Emmett Jasper Black (6 ans)**

Famille : Fils de Renesmée Cullen et Jacob Black

Physique : Il a les yeux caramels et les cheveux bruns, il a les même traits que Sean.

Caractère : Il est impulsif et capricieux, comme Paul. Il aime tout ce qui est technologiques.

Pouvoirs : Il empêche les gens d'utiliser leur pouvoirs, malheureusement ça ne marche que sur une seule personne à la fois, il deviendra surement un loup.

Relation : Sunny que Robin ramènera s'imprègnera (et oui les sirènes aussi s'imprègnent) de lui.

**Stella Anna Monica Cullen (10 ou 17 ans)**

Famille : Fille adoptive de Rosalie Hale et Emmett Cullen

Physique : Version petite de Rosalie avec des yeux bleus pâles(elle et sa soeur sont les filles d'une des descendante de Rose et d'un vampire inconnu, Carlisle l'avait aidé à accoucher mais n'avait pas put la sauver).

Caractère : Pratiquement le même que celui de sa mère, même si elle est plus douce et sociable. Elle aime la danse classique.

Pouvoir : Elle voit le passé des gens.

Relation : Elle tombera amoureuse de William que Robin ramènera avec elle à son retour de France. Tout le monde l'aime, même si elle est parfois trop directe.

**Jenna Maria Eva Cullen (10 ou 17 ans)**

Famille : Fille adoptive de Rosalie Hale et Emmett Cullen

Physique : elle a des cheveux châtains raides assez long, des yeux bleus azur et pour le reste elle est comme sa soeur et Rosalie.

Caractère : Elle a à peu près le même qu'Emmett. Elle aime le hip hop.

Pouvoir : Elle voit le présent, ce que les gens font en ce moment même, peut importe où ils se trouvent.

Relation : Sean s'imprègne d'elle. Elle aime et rigole avec tout le monde.

**Kelly Angel Olivia Miller (18 ans)**

Famille : Fille de Kimberley Bell et Jared Miller

Physique : Les yeux noirs de son père, la peau café au lait de sa mère, les cheveux bruns lisses, petite et fine.

Caractère : Douce, calme et gentille, pareil que sa mère. Elle aime la pâtisserie.

Pouvoir : Elle peut effacer la mémoire mais elle conserve les souvenirs et peut donc les rendre à son propriétaire, mais elle ne l'utilise pas.

Relation : Yann s'imprègnera d'elle. Elle est aimé de tout le monde et calme les conflits avec Katarina

**Amylia Lauren Katia Call (18 ans)**

Famille : Fille de Lily Jams et Embry Call

Physique : Brune-rousse, yeux chocolat au lait, la peau mate, taille et poids dans la moyenne

Caractère : Elle est joyeuse et dynamique. Elle aime les jeux en tout genre.

Pouvoir : Elle mute en louve.

Relation : Elle s'imprègne de John que Robin ramènera.

**Lina Becca Julie Lahote (18 ans)**

Famille : Fille de Rachel Black et Paul Lahote

Physique : Elle a les cheveux courts marrons, les yeux verts clairs, la peau mate

Caractère : Elle est orgeuilleuse, dédaigneuse et capricieuse, mais elle s'est forgé ce caractère pour repousser les gens de peur de les blesser à cause de son pouvoir. Ce sont ses meilleures amies (Robin, Kelly, Amylia et Carla) qui arrivent à la faire rire et à ressortir son vrai caractère, gentille et marrante. Elle aime dormir.

Pouvoir : Elle est pyrokinésiste.

Relation : Elle tombera amoureuse d'Alvey ramené par Robin. La plupart des gens ne l'apprécie pas à cause de son caractère.

**Carla Georgia Flora Uley (18 ans)**

Famille : Fille d'Emily Young et Sam Uley

Physique : Elle est la parfaite Quilleute, longs cheveux noir de jaie, des yeux noirs encre, la peau mate, grande et musclée.

Caractère : Elle est très lunatique, seules ses 4 meilleures amies ou Tyler peuvent la calmer quand elle s'énervent.

Pouvoir : Elle mute en loup, elle le supporte très mal jusqu'à ce que Amylia mute aussi, elle l'acceptera alors un peu mieux.

Relation : Elle s'imprégnera de Tyler. Les gens la juge souvent à cause de son caractère.

**Creg Georges Jules Uley (17 ans)**

Famille : Fille d'Emily Young et de Sam Uley

Physique : Il ressemble beaucoup à son père, même si ses yeux marron orangés viennent de sa mère, mate, grand, musclé

Caractère : Il est assez joyeux, mais il devient incontrôlable quand il s'énerve, seul Lizy Mint peut alors le calmer.

Pouvoir : Il mute un peu après sa soeur.

Relation : Il s'imprègne de Lizy Mint, il s'entend avec tout le monde en général.

**Kaleb Harry James Gold (20 ans)**

Famille : Fils d'une enfant de la lune et d'un dragon inconnus

Physique : Il a des cheveux châtains courts, des yeux dégradés gris, teint assez pâle, grand musclé.

Caractère : Il est mature, calme et solitaire, il s'ouvre quand il est avec Robin et s'énerve vite quand ça la concerne.

Pouvoir : Il a les mêmes pouvoirs qu'un enfant de la lune et ceux d'un dragon, comme tout dragon il possède un élément, c'est l'air.

Relation : Il a vu ses parents se faire tuer par les Volturis, depuis il hait les vampires, et tout le monde en général. Robin devient sa raison de vivre. Tyler est comme son petit frère.

**Tyler Henry Gold (18 ans)**

Famille : Fils d'une humain et d'un dragon (le frère du père de Kaleb)

Physique : Il a les mêmes cheveux que Kaleb, les yeux marrons, pâle, grand, musclé

Caractère : Il est aussi très calme mais il est plus doux que Kaleb

Pouvoir : C'est un dragon, son élément est la terre.

Relation : Il hait autant les vampires que Kaleb, car ils ont aussi tué ses parents. Carla s'imprègne de lui.

**Jimmy Gregory Honey (17 ans)**

Famille : fils de boulangers et transformé par un nomade.

Physique : Il a les cheveux blonds courts, les yeux ambrés car il vient de devenir végétarien, la peau translucide, il est grand et pas trop musclé.

Caractère : Il est discret et calme, sauf avec Katarina, où il devient joyeux.

Pouvoir : Il peut devenir invisible et rend invisible ce qu'il touche.

Relation : Il tombe fou amoureux de Katarina dès la première seconde. Il hait les vampires, car l'un d'entre a tué ses parents, et il hait donc ce qu'il est, Katarina l'apaise. Le seul vampire qu'il respecte vraiment est son grand-frère qui a été transformé en même temps que lui.

**Alvey Chris Honey (20 ans)**

Famille : fils de boulanger et transformé par un nomade

Physique : Il a des cheveux bruns courts, les mêmes yeux ambrés que son frère, peau translucide, grand, musclé.

Caractère : Ouvert, intelligent et irresponsable, il peut aussi être très sérieux.

Pouvoir : Il est télépathe.

Relation : Il tombe éperdument amoureux de Lina. Il supporte bien mieux ce qu'il est que son frère.

**Tim Harry Mint (23 ans)**

Famille : Fils de deux puissants sorciers

Physique : Des cheveux noirs courts, des yeux violets extrêmement foncés limite bleu marine noir, peau mate, grand, musclé

Caractère : Mature et cultivé, il s'intègre vite.

Pouvoir : C'est un caméléon, il peut aussi copier les pouvoirs des gens pendant qu'il leur ressemble, mais ils ne peuvent alors plus les utiliser pendant ce temps.

Relation : Leah s'imprègne de lui, il s'entend avec tout le monde, mais devient dangereux quand ça concerne sa famille ou Leah.

**William Anthony Mint (18 ans)**

Famille : Fils de deux puissants sorciers

Physique : Il a des cheveux noirs bouclés, des yeux violets foncés comme tout sorciers, la peau mate, grand et un peu musclé.

Caractère : Il rigole tout le temps sauf quand ça touche ses soeurs ou Stella.

Pouvoir : Il peut parler avec les morts.

Relation : Il tombe amoureux de Stella. Il aime tout le monde, mais il est surprotecteur envers ses 2 petites soeurs ainsi qu'avec Stella.

**Lizy Carrie Mint (16 ans)**

Famille : fille de deux puissants sorciers

Physique : Elle a de longs cheveux noirs bouclés, des yeux mauves, peau mate, grande fine

Caractère : Directe, attentionée et maline.

Pouvoir : Elle peut faire exploser des choses ou des gens, son pouvoir s'actionne quand elle s'énerve et il est très dangereux.

Relation : Creg s'imprègne d'elle. Sa francheté fait qu'elle n'a jamais eu de vraies amies avant.

**Liza Cyntia Mint (15 ans)**

Famille : fille de deux puissants sorciers

Physique : Longs cheveux raides marrons, des yeux mauves claires un peu rose, peau mate, petite, mince

Caractère : Douce et timide, elle ne trouvera sa place qu'après sa rencontre avec Nahuel

Pouvoir : Elle peut trouver ou les gens sont blesser et les guérir, mais quand elle utilise trop son pouvoir elle doit beaucoup dormir.

Relation : Elle tombe vite amoureuse du mystérieux Nahuel qui la met à l'aise.

**Miya Silia Lacsy (16 ans)**

Famille : Fille d'un enfant de la lune et d'une humaine

Physique : Longs cheveux caramels ondulés, yeux argentés, comme tout enfant de la lune, teint pâle, grande, un peu musclée

Caractère : gentille et marrante

Pouvoir : C'est une enfant de la lune.

Relation : Elle s'imprègne de Kyle. Elle est assez proche de son grand-frère John, sa seule famille.

**John Mitch Lacsy (19 ans)**

Famille : Fils d'un enfant de la lune et d'une humaine

Physique : Cheveux caramels bouclés, yeux argentés, pâle, grand, musclé

Caractère : Marrant, gentil et impulsif.

Pouvoir : c'est un enfant de la lune

Relation : Il s'imprègne d'Amylia ou elle s'imprègne de lui. Elle arrive souvent à voir quand il va s'énerver et elle le calme avant.

**Sunny Riya Aqua (16 ans)**

Famille : Fille d'une sirène et d'un humain inconnu

Physique : Elle a des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus marines, des yeux bleus marines, une peau blanche, grande et mince.

Caractère : étourdie et douce

Pouvoir : Elle contrôle l'eau liquide et la vapeur et peut vivre sous l'eau, elle se transforme en sirène quand elle le souhaite.

Relation : Elle s'imprègne de Cameron. Elle adore sa soeur jumelle, sa seule famille. Elle rigole avec tout le monde.

**Moon Alexia Aqua (16 ans)**

Famille : Fille d'une sirène et d'un humain inconnu

Physique : Elle a des cheveux blonds presque blancs, des yeux bleus glacés, une peau blanche, grande et mince

Caractère : froide et discrète. Elle s'adoucit en présence de Seth

Pouvoir : La glace et pour le reste pareil que sa soeur

Relation : Seth s'imprègne d'elle. Son caractère est dut au fait qu'elle et sa soeur ont dut grandir sans leur parents qui ont été tué par les Volturis, en vérité elle est douce et gentille.

**Ilwen (17 ou 109 ans)**

Famille : Fille de Joham et d'une humaine

Physique : brune aux yeux dorés, mate, grande et fine

Caractère : gentille et mature

Pouvoir : Hybride

Relation : Elle est gentille avec tout le monde, elle est marié à Alistair le nomade associable, qui s'est ouvert grâce à elle

**Gini (15 ou 92 ans)**

Famille : Fille de Joham et d'une humaine

Physique : Cheveux châtains-roux, yeux marrons, pâle, petite et fine

Caractère : Gentille et joyeuse

Pouvoir : Elle a à peu près le même que Victoria, elle trouve des échapatoires.

Relation : Elle est marié à Gabriel, un nomade devenu végétarien.


	2. Chapter 2

Après le mariage de Nessie et Jacob, les Volturis avaient décidés d'exteminer défintivement les Cullens et les Quilleutes par la même occasion. Malheureusement pour eux, les Cullens avaient réussis à rassembler beaucoup plus de monde que la dernière fois et avaient donc battus les Volturis, Caïus, Aro, Jane et Démétri avaient mordus tout les Quilleutes pour se venger, sauf une vingtaines de jeunes qui mutaient alors en loups dans la fôret. Heureusement le sang Quilleutes avait modifié le venin, et les Quilleutes étaient maintenant des hybrides, comme Nessie, sauf Charlie qui était vampire. Forks étaient maintenant devenus une ville mythique, où les hybrides, les vampires et les modificateurs vivaient en paix. Les Cullens étaient aussi devenus les nouveaux chefs du monde vampirique. Beaucoup de clan avait finit par adopté leur régime alimentaire et de fils en aiguille s'étaient construis une famille. Nessie et Jake eurent alors leurs premiers enfants, des jumeaux, Yann Ephraïm Billy Black et Sean Carlisle Charlie Black, l'un portait les traits des Cullens, l'autre portait les traits des Quilleutes, malgrès tout ils restaient très proches et semblables. Puis deux ans après il y a moi, leur première fille, Robin Rosalie Rachel Black. J'étais un mélange des deux races. Puis les triplées trois ans plus tard, Sarah Alice Leah Black, 100% Quilleutes, Aliana Esmée Emily Black, 100% Cullens, et Katarina Renée Rebecca Black, 100% Swan. Puis tante Rose et oncle Emmett adoptèrent deux bébés hybrides que Carlisle avait ramené de son voyage en Espagne. Elles grandissaient plus vite que nous et paraissait avoir l'âge des jumeaux. Stella Anna Monica Cullen et Jenna Maria Eva Cullen. Puis mes parents qui étaient dingues des familles nombreuses refirent deux magnifique jumeaux, Kyle Edward Seth Black, 100% Swan et Cameron Emmett Jasper Black, 100% Quilleutes.

**Chap 1 :**

"Robin !" cria maman "Dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard à l'anniversaire de tes cousines !"

En effet, aujourd'hui Stella et Jenna allait avoir 7 ans, enfin plutôt 17 ans. J'enfilai un jean taché de peinture et un haut noir avec une grosse bouche rouge dessus, je mis rapidement mes converses rouges et attacha mes cheveux en un chignon fait à l'arache. Les garçon avaient maintenant 17 ans. Quand je descendis je les vis assis à table, engouffrant tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Yann portait un jean délavé et un polo noir, Sean un pantalon militaire et un t-shirt blanc. Je les embrassais rapidement et m'assis à côté d'eux.

"Alors p'tite soeur, t'es contente ?" demanda Sean.

"De quoi ?"

"Bah dans une semaine c'est ton anniversaire" répondit Yann.

"Tu vas devenir une femme !" rit Sean. "Et peut-être que tu vas enfin te découvrir un pouvoir !"

"Je ne veux rien à part la signature des parents sur ce putain de papier !" grognais-je en pointant du doigt une enveloppe accrochée au frigo.

"Ton language" soupira Yann.

"Désolée ! Mais franchement ils pourraient faire un effort !"

Les triplées de 12 ans arrivèrent alors. Sarah nous embrassa rapidement, Aliana sautait partout et fit un énorme calin à tout le monde et Katarina nous embrassa timidement.

"Alors les filles ?" demandais-je en m'adoucissant. "Vous allez offrir quoi à Stella et Jenna ?"

Sarah idolatrait Stella, Aliana adorait les deux, et Katarina admirait Jenna. Elles me tendirent alors deux petits sacs, l'un rose brillant et l'autre violet simple. Dans l'un se trouvait un bracelet, il était fin, c'était en argent et des diamants roses et blancs pendaient tout autour du bracelet, je savais que Stella allait l'adoré. Dans l'autre se trouvaitun chaîne, un peu plus épaisse, elle était aussi en argent, au bout pendait un petit coeur violet, et sur les côtés se trouvaient quelques diamants blancs, tout à fait le style de Jenna.

"C'est magnifique !"

Elle me sourirent et rangèrent leur cadeaux.

"Et vous les garçons ?" demanda maman qui venait d'arriver.

"Enfait, on a pas trop eut le temps de les voir ces temps-ci" commança Yann

"Et donc on sait pas ce qu'elles veulent" finit Sean.

"C'est pas grave, on dira que notre cadeaux est aussi de votre part" sourit maman.

Les parents allaient leur offrir une voiture, mais Rose et Em' avaient tenu à le faire, du coup ils avaient décidés de leur remplir leur carte de crédit, elles dépensaient toujours énormément donc ça leur plaira. Papa entra alors dans la cuisine les deux petits de 3 ans, dans les bras. Cameron et Kyle se tortillèrent pour descendre. Nous mangeâmes alors tous, je ne parlais pas et ignorais mes parents.

"Allez Robin !" s'exclama papa "Tu ne vas pas faire la tête toute ta vie !"

Je ne répondis pas.

"Robin..." intervint ma mère "Tu sais qu'on t'aime et que nous ne voulons que ton bonheur mais je refuse de t'envoyer seule sur un autre continent."

Je ne répondis toujours pas.

"Robyyyyynn!" dirent-ils en choeur en affichant une tête de chien battue.

Je craquai.

"Vous devriez savoir à quel point cette école me tient à coeur !"

Ils prirent un air triste, je soupira.

"C'est bon, je vous pardonne !"

J'avais beau être têtue, je n'aimais pas voir mes parents malheureux, je rendais donc les armes. Je mis donc mes sentiments de côté. C'était égoïste de ma part de les rendre tristes pour ça. Ils me sautèrent litérallement dessus.

"Je t'aime tellement !" s'exclama maman.

"Moi aussi !" ajouta papa.

"Bon, il est temps d'y aller" dit Yann.

Je pris mes deux sacs qui étaient en dessous ma chaise et nous partîmes. La villa des Cullens n'était plus la seule grande maison aux alentours. Il y avait 4 autres maisons, une pour tante Rose et oncle Em', une pour les Denalis, une pour les Amazones devenues végétariennes et une pour les Mapuches, Nahuel et Hilwen ainsi que ses autres soeurs. Mais la maison d'Esmée et de Carlisle restait la maison principale où l'on se réunissait tous. Nous entendions tout les rires à l'intérieur. Des dizaines de voitures étaient dans l'allée. Nous entrâmes et saluâmes tout le monde. J'alla rejoindre mes meilleures amies, Kelly, Amylia, Lina et Carla.

"Hey, les filles !" leur lançais-je en souriant.

"Alors Robin tu ne fais plus la tête ?" sourit Amylia.

"C'est bon, je restes au lycée de la Push."

Les filles prirent un air tristes, mais je savais qu'elles étaient contentes que je reste intérieurement. Tout à coup papa s'énerva.

"Ah non ! Pas mes princesses !"

Je vis alors Collin et Brady en train de fixer Sarah et Aliana comme papa fixait maman, Sam Emily, Jared Kim, Embry Lily, Paul Rachel, etc...

"Jacob" commença Collin "Nous n'avons pas choisis."

"Mais..." commença l'intéressé.

"Mais rien du tout" le coupa maman "Tu étais pareil qu'eux une dizaine d'année auparavant."

"Alie" souffla Brady en ignorant les autres "Tu veux une part de gâteau ?"

"Oui" sourit Aliana "Au chocolat s'il te plait."

Nous étions choqués, c'était la première fois qu'Alie était aussi calme depuis qu'elle était née. Elle prit la main de Brady et ils allèrent chercher du gâteau dans la cuisine. Satah les regardait avec envie et Collin alla immédiatement lui prendre la main et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Elle ne broncha pas, et un énorme sourire illumina son visage. Papa alla s'asseoir et soupira. Je ris et mes amies firent de même. Emily et Sam furent heureux de voir leur fille rire si naturellement. En effet Lina était très froide et fesait tout pour éloigner les gens d'habitude, mais c'était parcequ'elle avait peur de blesser les gens avec son pouvoir qu'elle ne contrôlait pas encore, la pyrokinésie. Un jour elle avait brulé sa maison, sans faire exprès, quand elle s'était énervée. Mais nous, ses quatres meilleures amies depuis la crèche, faisions tout notre possible avec ses parents pour l'aider. Carla aussi erpoussait les gens, mais elle s'était surtout son caractère, qui faisait qu'elle pouvait changer d'humeur très facilement et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler quand elle s'énervait, ses parents aussi s'inquiétait un peu pour elle, mais ils savaient que nous étions toujours là pour elle. Jenna et Stella restèrent un peu avec nous, puis allèrent parler à Ilwen et Gini, les deux soeurs de Nahuel.

"C'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux !" s'exclama Alice.

Tout le monde se réunit d'en le salon, sa grandeur nous permettait d'être tous à l'aise. Je m'assis par terre avec mes amies. Jenna et Stella eurent droit à deux nouvelles cartes bancaires, des cosmétiques, des iPod, des pc, des vêtements, des bijoux, des cd et pleins d'autres choses, puis vint le tour de leur parents. J'étais impatiente de découvrir quels voiture elles allaient avoir. Rosalie leur tendit une clé chacune.

"Une ferrari enzo pour Stella et une aston martin vanquish pour Jenna"

J'ouvris mes yeux en grands, elles avaient eu le droit a de vrais p'tits bijoux, mais je préférais ma bmw m3, je souris à cette pensée. Mes petites soeurs leur tendirent alors les deux sacs qu'elles prirent en souriant aux trois p'tits anges. Elle enfilèrent les bijoux et embrassèrent mes soeurs. Je leur tendis alors mes cadeaux.

"Qu'est-ce que Robin a bien put leur offrir ?" demanda grand-mère Bella.

"J'espère que ce n'est pas ce kit de painball que t'as offert à Sean !" rit Jasper.

"Haha ! Emmett, Sean et les loups l'ont adoré !" répondis-je pendant que ces derniers confirmèrent.

Stella sortit alors un tutu bleu orné de broderie blanche et de diamants. Elle hurla en le voyant.

"Comment savais-tu que je le voulais ?!" s'écria-t-elle.

"Tu t'es plein pendant une semaine que ta carte bancaire s'était vidée trop vite et qu'à cause de ça tu n'avais pas put acheter le tutu de tes rêves, j'ai donc fouillé un pe ton ordi."

"T'es pas ma cousine pour rien !" rit-elle.

Ce fut maintenant Jenna qui ouvrit le sien. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grands en voyant ce qu'il contenait, des baskets noirs décorées avec des vagues noirs et bleues, des petits diamants étaient incrustés autour de la semelle et elles étaient fluorescentes. Il y avait aussi une casquette et un t-shirt assortis.

"Oh mon dieu !" s'exclama-t-elle "Dites-moi que je rêves ! Ce sont des collecteurs et ils étaient en rupture de stock tout les trois !"

"Disons que j'ai été plus rapide que toi." ris-je.

"Je t'adore" sourit-elle en se jetant à mon cou.

Je vis alors mes parents comuniquer en utilisant le don de ma mère, elle avait appris à lire les pensées des gens qu'elle touchait. Ils paraissaient d'accord, ils se tournèrent alors vers moi et tout le monde fit de même.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demandais-je perdue.

"Nous avons décidé que c'était égoïste de notre part de t'empêcher de vivre ton rêve" dit ma mère.

"Tu vas en France dans cette école d'art" souffla papa résigné.

Je leur sauta au cou, et tout le monde m'encouragea.

**Un mois plus tard**

J'étais dans un avion en direction de la France, tout le monde m'avait accompagné jusqu'à l'aéroport. Je m'endormis en pensant à ma famille te à mes amis qui allaient sans doute terriblement me manquer.

**Deux ans et demi plus tard**

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles des autres depuis des mois, nos conversations téléphoniques avaient peu à peu diminuées sauf avec mes 4 amies. J'avais découvert mes pouvoirs un an auparavant, absorber le don des gens que je touchais, j'avais aussi découvert l'existence des sorciers, malheureusement, ils avaient été tuer par des vampires un peu après notre rencontre certains à qui j'avais volé leur pouvoir le méritaient. J'avais appris à le contrôler assez facilement et je m'étais transformé en louve peu après heureusement pour moi, personne n'avait muté à ce moment et ne savaient donc pas pour moi, autrement ils m'auraient forcés à rentrer. J'avais 18 ans depuis un mois et j'avais réussi à convaincre ma famille de ne pas venirent en France pour le fêter. Je me débrouillais très bien à l'école, mais je n'avais plus de vie sociale, les garçons avaient essayé de me draguer mais j'avais rejeter tellement d'entre eux que les autres n'essayaient même pas de demander. Les filles étaient jalouses pour une raison complètement débile et vampirique, ma beauté. Bref je menais ne belle vie, je devais rentrer dans 6 mois à peine.

**Quatres mois plus tard**

Mes valises étaient prêtes et dans 2 mois je rentrais chez moi. Je décidais de ranger mon petit studio puis j'allai faire des courses pour me faire à manger. Je passais par un chemin sombre en rentrant. C'est à ce moment que j'entendis un bruit dérrière moi, il aurait été imperceptible pour un humain mais pas pour moi. Je me tourna et vis quelque chose un peu plus loin. Je m'approcha rapidement et discrètemen. Devant moi se tenaient 13 personnes, dont les odeurs étaient aussi magnifiques que différentes mais surement pas humaines. L'une d'entre elle m'attira beaucoup plus que les autres sans aucun doute la plus merveilleuse odeur que je n'ai jamais sentis. Un mélange de chocolat et de menthe. L'homme à qui appartenait cette odeur était dos à moi, un peu plus éloigné de la scène que les autres, un autre homme un peu plus petit se tenait à côté de lui. Je vis alors ce qui se trouvaient au milieu un vampire aux yeux ambrés surement un nouveau végétarien et un autre aux yeux pourpres se battaient. Heureusement que mon odeur de louve et de vampire couvrait celle d'humaine. Le végétarien évitait facilement tout les coups de l'autre. Tout à coup je vis un vieil humain bourré s'avançait vers nous. Le vampire aux yeux pourpres se détourna alors de son adversaire et courut vers l'humain. Je ne réfléchis pas et courut devant l'humain. Je réussis à mettre un coup de pied assez puissant au vampire pour qu'il recule de 5 bons mètre. Merde! Je n'avais pas mangé depuis une semaine à cause de mes examens de fin d'année, je n'avais presque plus de force. Le vampire me chargea et me frappa au bras. Je n'arrivai à le bouger. Je serrai les dents en reboitant mon bras. Un énorme loup argenté se jeta alors sur le vampire qui allait m'attaquer et le décapita avec ses dents. Il tourna alors sa tête vers moi. Quand je croisai son regard, mon monde se stoppa, plus rien ne comptait ce n'était plus que lui et moi et rien d'autre. Ses yeux était assortis à son pelage, argentés prés de la pupille, puis gris souris, puis gris taupe, puis gris foncé et enfin noir. Je m'étais imprégné ou était-ce lui ? Je rompis alors notre échange en entendant l'humain crié pendant qu'un autre vampire végétarien qui ressemblait à celui de tout à l'heure brûlait les reste du vampire décapité. Je le frappa alors à la tête et il s'évanouit. Je me relevai alors et m'approcha lentement de l'énorme loup qui me rapellait chez moi. Je passai ma main sur le pelage de sa patte, la seule chose que j'arrivai à atteindre, un courant électrique me traversa la colonne vertébrale. Il baissa alors sa tête et je pus voir ses yeux correctement, je me perdis dans leur beauté. Puis mon coeur devint alors lourd et mon cerveau commençait à s'embrouiller, puis plus rien.

PDV Kaleb

"Rick et Alvey se battent" me dit Tyler en entrant dans la pièce qui me servait de chambre.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et mis un t-shirt noir qui trainait là. Je sortis lentement de l'immeuble délabré et abandonné dans lequel je vivais. Je ne voulais pas particulièrement être ici, j'aurai préféré dormir, ces suceurs de sang posent vraiment des problèmes. Alvey commença alors à me parler en pensée. "Je vais le tuer" "Pourquoi ?" "Il sait que je ne bois plus de sang humain depuis 2 mois et il vient tuer un humain devant moi !" "Fais ce que tu veux mais fais le vite" Il hocha la tête et je m'éloignai un peu des autres, Tyler vint se poser à mes côtés. S'il m'avait réveillé, c'était parcequ'il savait que j'étais un peu le chef ici, même si je ne le voulais pas vraiment, ils savaient qu'ils y avaient certaines règles ici que j'avais instauré, comme pas de meurtre dans le quartier, n'attirer pas l'attention et d'autres, et ils les respectaient. Les deux vampires commencèrent à se battre, Alvey évitait facilement les coups, son don de télépathie lui permettait de savoir ce que l'adversaire allait faire. Je sentis alors une odeur, une merveilleuse odeur, j'avais l'impression d'être un drogué, chaque dose de cette odeur me rendait un peu plus accro. Une sorte d'association de caramel chaud et de fleurs fraîches. Une horrible odeur d'alcool et de transpiration vint me sortir de ma bulle de plaisir. Un vieux bourré s'était surement égaré. Rick courut vers sa nouvelle proie, j'allais me transformer quand la plus magnifique créature que cette terre n'ai jamais porté, son corp était grand fin mais magnifiquement, le peu que je voyais de sa peau m'intriguait, son teint caramel brillait grâce à la lumière de la lune, ses longs cheveux bouclés chocolats me suppliaient de les caresser et de jouer avec leurs magnifiques boucles. Je mourais alors d'envie de voir son visage. Mes nerfs explosèrent quand je vis Rick lui sauter dessus, personne n'avait le droit de la toucher et encore moins de la blesser. Je me transforma plus rapidement que jamais auparavant et déchiqueta Rick avant même que je ne puisse m'en apercevoir. Je tournai alors la tête vers elle pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Je vis d'abord ses lèvres pulpeuses rouge pomme, puis on petit nez droit et fin, et enfin ses yeux... Mon monde se réduit alors à une seule chose : elle. C'était impressionant comment un simple regard suffisait à réduire en cendre toute votre vie, à changer toutes vos pensées et vos conviction, rien n'était faux rien n'était vrai rien n'était bon rien n'était mal, tout était elle. Ses yeux étaient vert jade autour de la pupille, puis vert printemps, puis vert émeraude, puis vert menthe puis vert kaki et enfin vert militaire, un fin trait noir autour de l'iris faisait ressortir toutes ces couleurs. Puis elle rompit notre échange pour aller endormir l'humain, ses yeux me manquèrent alors instantanément. Elle s'approcha ensuite de moi, chacun de ses pas faisait accélerer mon coeur. Elle me toucha alors la patte, je frémis de bien être, elle m'avait électrocuter, mais ce n'était pas douloureux, bien au contraire, je n'avais aucun mot assez fort dans mon vocabulaire pour décrire cette sensation, juste : waw. Elle s'éffondra alors devant moi. Je me retransforma en une vitesse record et la pris dans mes bras, je courus alors vers mon immeuble et l'installa dans ma chambre. Tout le monde vint me rejoindre, pas que je les appréciais particulièrement, mais je les tolérais, en plus ils me seraient utiles pour aider celle qui venait juste de devenir mon imprégnation.

"Laisse-moi faire" chuchota Liza, la petite dernière de la fraterie Mint, des sorciers.

Je me bougea pour la laisser passer, son pouvoir lui permettait de guérir les gens. Elle posa une main sur la tête de la déesse allonger sur mon lit et une lumière bleue apparut sous sa main, signe qu'elle cherchait ce qui n'allait pas.

"Ce n'est rien...juste de la fatigue...et de la faim" murmura-t-elle timidement.

Je la remerciais d'un hochement de tête puis repris ma place à ses côtés. J'avais déjà entendu une histoire sur l'imprégnation, seulement une, celle de ma mère sur mon père. Je n'avais jamais pensé que sa puisse être si puissant. La seule autre chose que je savais était que les sirènes aussi s'imprègnaient, à part elle seul les enfants de la lune et les modificateurs le faisaient. Je fixai son visage de déesse, sa beauté était un unique mélange, sauvage, exotique, fraîche et chaude. Elle bougea alors, Lizy, la jumelle de Liza, arriva alors avec un plateau remplit de toutes sortes de choses, vue qu'on ne savait pas ce qu'elle aimait. Elle le posa sur mon bureau et alla rejoindre les autres dérrière moi. Mon imprégnation rouvrit alors les yeux et s'assit sur le lit en s'étirant.

"Hey !" dit-elle comme si de rien n'était. "Merci de m'avoir sauvé" ma lança-t-elle avec une sorte d'admiration et de joie.

Sa voix était le plus beau son qui je n'ai jamais entendu.

"Ce n'est rien" dis-je en continuant de la fixer.

"Alors t'es quoi ?" s'exclama Miya Lacsy, une enfant de la lune. "Tu sens bizarre !"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Alvey la coupa.

"Elle est peut-être comme Renesmée la petite Cullen !"

"Ouais !" s'exclama William Mint, le grand frère des jumelles Mint.

"Elle n'est plus si petite que ça" rit-elle.

Réctification, son rire était le plus beau son que je n'ai jamais entendu.

"Comment le sais-tu ?" demanda Miya.

"C'est simple, c'est ma mère!"

Nous nous figeâmes tous choqués.

"Attends !" s'écria Lizy "Tu es la fille de la fille pour qui une centaine de vampires se sont battus contre les Volturis et les ont anéantis, celle qui a réconcilié les vampires et les modificateurs, celle qui est marié avec le chefs de modificateurs ?!"

"On peut voir ça comme ça..." réfléchit-elle. "Mais je ne suis pas la seule"

"T'as des frères et soeurs ?!" demanda Sunny Aqua, une sirène.

"Oui, 4 frères et 3 soeurs" sourit-elle.

"Waw !" souffla Sunny.

"Tu t'appelles...?" demanda Tyler, à ce moment précis je comprenais pourquoi je le considérais comme un frère.

"Oh ! C'est vrai, je suis Robin Black, enchantée !"


	3. Désolée (Note de l'auteur)

**Salut à tous, tout d'abord je souhaiterais remercier tous ceux qui ont lus ma fic^^ J'avais complètement perdue l'envie d'écrire depuis un certains temps... Mais bon, je dédicace ce chapitre à mes chers reviewers ! ****lizzs****l'ange de twilight****manoa-bella**** et ****Vmellintox ****! Ainsi qu'à ceux qui me suivent : ****MlleClara****X-1984-X ****manoa-bella ****et ****pyreneprincesse ****XD! Et bien sûr ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leurs favoris mais qui ont déjà été cités dans la liste précédente (vous vous reconnaitrez ; ) ) **

**Pour ceux qui trouvent qu'il y a beaucoup de personnages, ne vous inquiétez surtout pas ! La plupart sont simplement des personnages secondaires que j'ai présenté parcequ'ils étaient nouveaux, d'autres sont là simplement parceque je ne supporte pas les tristes célibataires^^ Mais certains n'apparaitront qu'une ou deux fois et ont un peu le rôle de figurants. Sinon concentrez-vous simplement sur Robin et Kaleb.**

**Et bien bonne lecture et s'il vous plait ignorez mes fautes de frappes, j'ai un gros problème de clavier-'**

**PrincessDiya ou Diya Mond (dites-le moi si vous trouvez ça mieux!)**

Chapitre 2 :

_"Tu t'appelles...?" demanda Tyler, à ce moment précis je comprenais pourquoi je le considérais comme un frère._

_"Oh ! C'est vrai, je suis Robin Black, enchantée !"_

La plus belle femme au monde était assise devant moi, et je n'arrivais même pas à sortir un son de ma bouche. Elle commença à manger, puis leva la tête vers moi,une gauffre dans la bouche.

"Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?" me demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants.

Mon coeur s'affola quand je compris qu'elle me parlait cette situation état vraiment trop étrange pour moi.

**Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser à tous ceux qui attendent la suite de cett fic T-T, malheureusement, j'ai attendu trop longtemps et l'inspiration m'a quitté! Je vais donc mettre cette fic en pause pour l'instant et tenter de finir les autres avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. **

**Je suis vraiment désolée!**


End file.
